Echec et Mat
by Seth Sieben
Summary: Alors qu'une partie de cache-cache s'entame dans un hôtel désaffecté entre un Yakuza et un gamin, c'est avec sa vie qu'il semble jouer. Pas plus préoccupé que ça par sa vie, s'amuser lui semble plus important. OOC et pas dans l'univers du manga.


Rating: K+ pour la petite violence à la fin.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf le Yakuza qui est à moi.  
><span>Note:<span> Je ne regardais que rapidement Black Butler quand j'ai écrit ce texte, les personnages sont donc très certainement OOC. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas obligé d'y voir Ciel et Sebastian, on peut dire que mes personnages n'ont sûrement que leur nom et le rapport maître / majordome.

* * *

><p><strong>Echec… et Mat.<strong>

Des pas résonnaient dans les longues allées de l'hôpital désaffecté dans lequel je me trouvais. A en juger par le bruit, il s'agissait de chaussures à talonnettes. Sûrement celles généralement utilisées par les hommes d'affaires, avec le bout tellement pointu, qu'il vous écrase vos doigts de pieds les uns contre les autres. Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit de chaussures italiennes. Mais je ne m'y connais que mal en chaussures.

**« - Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi. »**

Une voix rauque et grave retentit, résonnant dans les allées. Cette voix, je la reconnaissais, pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois maintenant.

**« - Si tu sais que je suis là, trouve-moi. »**

Ma voix enfantine venait de se faire entendre. Une voix enfantine pour une idée qui l'était tout autant. Et c'est ainsi qu'une partie de cache-cache débuta dans l'hôpital. Des bruits résonnaient à chacun de nos pas, mais je ne m'en souciais guère, je savais pertinemment que ce ne seraient pas les échos qui pourraient le conduire à moi. Après tout, je connaissais cet hôpital sûrement mieux que ses anciens employés eux-mêmes. Alors, par pure provocation, je criais des mots, de temps en temps. Des mots qui le guidait, ou l'égarait encore plus, selon l'intensité de l'écho. Selon s'il était proche de moi ou non. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je savais que sa colère et son impatience augmentaient.

**« - Allez, montre-toi… Sois un gentil petit garçon…**

**- Et si je me montre, il se passe quoi ?**

**- Ah… Ca, je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra si tu es un gentil ou un vilain garçon.**

**- Mais… J'ai envie de jouer moi. »**

Cette fois, une voix d'enfant qui boude résonna, alors que ses pas s'arrêtèrent. Je l'aperçus alors, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur son visage, et qu'il prononçait un long et victorieux **« trouvé ! »**.

C'est alors que je compris que j'avais été idiot d'entrer dans cet endroit, ce jour-là.

**« - Tu sais, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort le jour où tu as mis les pieds dans****cette salle. »**

_J'avais toujours aimé jouer aux échecs. Depuis que j'étais enfant, je m'entraînais. Et c'est justement pour ça que, pas encore majeur, je ne trouvais pas d'adversaires à ma taille. Et ça m'ennuyait. Et c'est pour ça que, lorsque j'ai appris que dans ma ville, il y avait un club d'échecs, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Pourtant, même là, je m'ennuyais. J'étais trop fort. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui, le seul à pouvoir me battre. Il était toujours bien habillé. Costume cravate, avec ces chaussures italiennes qui vous écrasent les doigts de pieds les uns contre les autres. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai appris comment s'appelaient ces chaussures. Mais c'est surtout grâce à lui que je me suis amélioré aux échecs._

_Jusqu'à…_

**« - Je savais bien qu'ici, je te trouverais. »**

Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage, amplifiant sans aucun doute sa fureur.

**« - Non… Tu l'as su, parce que je voulais que tu le saches. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de cet hôpital.**

**- Alors, c'est que tu cherches la mort ? Je te le répète. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort le jour où tu as mis tes pieds dans cette salle.**

**- Encore une fois, tu te trompes. J'ai cru le signer le dernier jour. »**

Un sourire méprisant suivi d'un rire tout aussi méprisant vint rebondir contre les parois.

_Alors que je déplaçais mon dernier pion, un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Pour la première fois depuis que je me battais contre lui, trois mots sortirent de ma bouche, et non de la sienne._

_**« - Echec… Et mat. »**_

Délicatement, lentement, je le vis sortir une arme, un pistolet, et le braquer sur moi. Un Yakuza ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il était toujours si bien habillé, et avait autant de temps libre.

**« - Cette fois, c'est la dernière fois que tu l'entends… Echec… »**

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'un bruit de corps qui tombe sur le sol.

**« - Et mat. »**

Une voix douce retentit, au lieu de celle grave et rauque du Yakuza.

**« - Sébastian ! Tu as été long. Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais vraiment. »**

J'observais le corps à terre. Le costume était désormais sali par le sang, une petite flaque commençant à se former autour du cadavre.

**« - Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je ne trouvais pas où vous étiez.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. On rentre ? »**

Mon majordome acquiesça, et nous sortîmes alors de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Texte écrit en mars 2010, et bien que je n'aime pas vraiment la raison de la colère du Yakuza, je l'apprécie un peu. Je n'le déteste pas disons x).<p>

A vous de dire c'que vous en pensez !


End file.
